


B is for Body

by somecreativeusername



Series: Alphabetical Punch Out drabbles [2]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: (not a depiction of dysphoria but may trigger dysphoria), warning: dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B is for Body, and this one is Mac's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Body

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I am a cisgender female who has no idea aside from what my elder sibling has told me what not belonging in one's own body is like. So, if you have any critiques as a transgender of any gender, please do. If you wish to remain anonymous in doing so, please do. I want this to be an accurate, well represented display.

**B is for Body**

* * *

He didn't want to be called Mackenzie anymore. He hated the name before he even realized why.

His name only reminded him that he doesn't have the right body. He trains vigorously every day, he eats certain foods as to heighten his testosterone levels without taking hormones, and he changes in a bathroom stall. And all the other boxers see him as one of the guys, not a girl posing as a boy. It's refreshing to be seen as the man he was always supposed to be. It's refreshing a thought that no one notices the curves he hides so well. He is being recognized as a man, like all the rest of them are as well.

But what will they think if they see his body as it really is? Would they think differently of him? The thought of them finding out he was born different from them terrifies him every time he steps into the ring, every time he changes in the stall, every time he goes to the bathroom. He wears a loose tank top to hide his chest, but he worries his bust may grow soon, and they'd get suspicious if they found a tampon or something of the like, he is almost certain. His body has been fine so far, but say he does start taking testosterone? How will he explain the pills? They asked why he wears a shirt when no one else does, and he told them he wanted to stay covered. They accepted it without realizing it was because he is uncomfortable with his body.

These things worry him so much it keeps him up at night sometimes.

And he knows they don't mean to hurt him. At least not that way. Some of them are still pissed that he beat them, but what if they find out and expose his secret? He'd be the talk of the WVBA, and not in the way he is now. It would be much worse.

At least his dad/coach and mother are supportive. At least they let him be him, as he is meant to be.


End file.
